Steven & Connie
by Katiethekat02
Summary: Steven and Connie decide to make tube tube (YouTube) videos and this is their journey.
1. Chapter 1

A 16 year old Steven and a 15 year old Connie were watching TubeTube videos.

"The dog and the football (soccer ball) were hilarious!" Steven laughed.

"Yeah, I thought so too." Connie chuckled.

A notification popped up it read 'Why don't you become a tube tuber you can subscribe to your favorite TubeTubers, make videos and so much more!'

Steven looked at Connie "WE should make videos!" he said.

Connie thought about it "Well… that could be fun!" she replied. "But do you have a camera?"

"Errrrrrr, no." he stammered "Maybe my dad has one! Let's go see him."

It was a warm summers evening. Steven and Connie walked to the car wash holding hands.

They finally got to the car wash after what felt like hours, not like they didn't mind.

Greg was sitting in his van, looking through old photos. He was trying to clean out the van, but he got distracted when he saw the box of photos, which he was now looking at.

"Dad!" Steven said, snapping Greg back to reality.

"Oh, hey Stewball! I was just looking through some old photos."

He stood up he put the photos back in the box.

"So what's up?" he said.

"We came to see if you have a camera." Steven replied.

"A camera?" he said "I might have one? Let me look."

Greg searched "Aha! Found it!" he said after blowing the dust off it.

Greg gave Steven the camera. He observed it.

"Seems ok, but does it work?" He asked. He turned it on, answering his own question.

"Why do you need it anyways?" Greg asked.

"Me and Connie..."

"You mean Connie and I." Connie corrected.

"Oh, umm, well, Connie and I are gonna make funny TubeTube videos!" he said.

Greg was confused "What's tube tube?" He asked.

"It's a website where people post videos of things that are funny, sad and so on. a\And it's really good" he said.

"Oh" Greg said. He still didn't get it, but he went with it.

"We've got to go dad! Bye!" Steven said.

"Thanks for the camera, Mr. Universe!" Connie said.

"No problem kids! Have fun! Bye!" Greg waved as they waved back.

"Right" Steven said as he sat down. "What should we name the channel?"

"Hmmm… I don't know." Connie replied. "Let's write some names down!"

"Okey Dokey, Artichokey!" Steven replied in a sing-song fashion.

30 minutes later

On the notepad there were 5 names written down

Stevonnie

Strawberry and Biscuit

Steven & Connie

Jam buds

The Universe (Steven wrote that one)

"I like Steven and Connie." Connie said.

"I do to!" Steven agreed.

Connie nodded. "Ok! That's our channel name!"

Steven was just about to make an account when suddenly, Connie's phone rang.

"My mom's calling, hang on."

"Alright."

5 minutes later

"Steven my mom said I can stay for the week!" Connie said excitedly.

"Really! Why?" Steven asked.

"Well, my parents are going out of town for a week, and my mom said she'll drop off some clothes for me!"

"Yay! We can have a movie night tonight, and we can make videos!" Steven shouted excitedly. "Calm down Steven." Connie said. "Tell the gems first."

"Garnet Amethyst Pearl!"

"I'm here! Steven what's wrong?" Pearl said as she exited her room.

"Connie's mom said she can stay for the week! They will be out of town for the week" Steven blurted out.

"Wonderful!" Pearl replied "Does Connie need to get her stuff?"

"No my mom is dropping off some clothes for me" Connie said.

"Ok I'll get the spare mattress" said Pearl as she went to Amethysts door.

"Amethyst, are you in there?"

"Yo." Amethyst said as she was coming out of the room eating a sandwich.

"Amethyst! Where's the spare mattress!? It better be clean!" Pearl snapped.

"Pearl, it's clean. You've got to chill, dude." Amethyst said with a mouthful of sandwich.

"Why do you need it anyways?"

"Connie is staying for the week" Pearl replied.

"Oooooooo! Steven and Connie are spending the week together!" Amethyst mocked. The two teens blushed.

"Well Connie's parents are gonna be out of town for the week." Steven said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Anyways, Amethyst, get the mattress, please." Pearl said.

"Fine! If it will stop you from bugging me." Amethyst mumbled as she went to get the mattress.

2 minutes later

"I got it!" Amethyst said.

"Thank you!" said Pearl as she examined it to see if it was dirty. Surprisingly it wasn't, Pearl got clean bed covers from the cupboard that was in the bathroom.

5 minutes later

"Done!" Pearl said making sure it was nice and neat.

"Thanks Pearl!" Connie said.

"No problem Connie." Pearl said as she was picking up Steven's video games. Steven was moving the TV downstairs. He also took his GameCube down too.

"Done!" Steven said. As he put the GameCube down, the bell rang "That must be my parents." Connie said, opening the door. "Hi mom! Did you bring my stuff?"

"Here." Said Dr. Maheshwaran as she handed Connie a light blue bag.

"Thanks mom!" Connie said, as she hugged her.

"You're welcome sweetie. Have a great time. Bye!"

"Bye" Connie replied as she waved to her mother. She shut the door when her mom's car left.

"Now what should we do?" Connie asked

"Wanna watch a movie?" Steven asked

"Sure." said Connie. "But let's get into out P.J's first."

"Ok." Steven replied.

Connie went to the bathroom to change into her P.J's. Steven waited for her to come out so he could get changed too.

2 minutes later

Connie came out wearing blue pyjama shorts and a matching t shirt that said 'I love sleep' with a picture of a little sleeping sheep on it. Steven went to the bathroom and got changed as well. Steven wore a blue t-shirt with stars on the sleeves and was wearing shorts that were pink that had stars on them.

"Let's pick a movie." Steven said. "Do you wanna watch the new Dogcopter movie?"

"Sure," she said, "and we should make popcorn."

"Let's make popcorn!" Steven shouted.

"Popcorn?! Did someone say POPCORN?" Amethyst said as she burst into the room.

"It's for us to eat, and we only have one bag left." Steven said.

"Aw!" Amethyst whined

"You can eat the bag." Steven compromised.

"YESSSSSSSSSSSSS!" Amethyst shouted.

Steven and Connie both laughed.

5 minutes later

"Popcorn is ready!" Steven said as he poured the popcorn into a bowl, he gave Amethyst the bag to eat she ate it and went back to her room

"'Night." Amethyst said.

"'Night, Amethyst!" Said Steven and Connie in sync. They both laughed.

"Let's watch the movie." Steven said as put the DVD in the DVD player.

Steven and Connie started to cuddle as the movie started.

1 hour and 20 minutes later

"That was a really good movie!" Connie said, as she was getting up to go to bed.

"Yeah." Steven yawned "Let's go to bed now. I'm so tired."

"Same here." Connie said as she yawned too.

They go to bed

"Goodnight Connie" Steven said.

"Goodnight Steven" Connie replied.

They both fell asleep quickly.

MatthewSenpai helped with this chapter :)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

9:32 am Steven was still asleep Connie woke up 20 minutes ago but she go bored of waiting for Steven to wake up so she tried waking him up.

"Steven wake up already" Connie said as she nudged him "Nooooo I'm so comfortable" Steven whined.

"Okay you don't get a kiss then" Connie teased "ok ok I'm up" Steven said as he got up quickly.

Connie gave him the kiss she promised

"Right" Steven said as he brushed his hair out of his face "Let's eat breakfast"

"Ok last one down has to make breakfast!" Connie shouted as she ran out of the room

"Hey no fair!" Steven shouted as ran out of the room "I win!" Connie shouted "You had a head start"Steven said as he pretended to be mad but he gave her a kiss "let's eat breakfast"

After breakfast

"Right what are we doing today?" Connie asked "We're gonna make videos!" Steven said excitedly "oh yea I forgot" Connie said "come on let's make our first video"

10 minutes later Steven and Connie got changed and Steven set up the camera on a pile of books (they didn't have a tripod) they stood in front of the camera and Steven pressed record "Hey I'm Steven" Steven said as he waved "and I'm Connie" "We're Steven and Connie!" "and this is our first video" they said in sync

5 minutes later

"Byeeeee" they said then Steven pressed stop record he went to his computer and put the video up.

10 minutes later the video was up

A notification popped up

"Congratulations your video is now online!" The notification said

"Yay!" Steven said "Our first video ever!"

2 hours later

1 view and 1 subscriber that's what it said on the screen which Steven was looking at with stars in his eyes

"Connie!" Steven shouted "What's up Steven ?" Connie said sounding concerned

"We have 1 subscriber!" Steven said excitedly Connie laughed "Well done Steven"

They hugged "Should we watch a movie?" Connie asked "Yes !" Steven said as he jumped about (he was very happy about that 1 subscriber) "Calm down Steven" Connie said as she watched her boyfriend jump around like an excited rabbit "Sorry I'm so excited!" Steven said starting to calm down "Come on let's go watch a movie" Connie said "ok" Steven replied

Half way through Connie fell asleep on Stevens shoulder Steven just smiled and watched the rest of the movie.

Short chapter sorry :/

❤️❤️❤️❤️


	3. Chapter 3

Hello it's me (Adele reference) Katie here I kinda messed up the third chapter is supposed to be when Connie goes to college but that would be two years into the future so I've decided to skip the two years and if you would like hear what happened in those two years just tell me and I'll try and make a new fan fiction when I'm done with this one :) ~ Katie

Steven's age:19 Connie's age:18

Chapter 3

It was the last month of summer and it was also a month till Connie heads off to college.

They decided to make a video about their time schedule and how many videos they'll upload a week

"We will be uploading on Mondays,Wednesday and Friday and there might be a bonus video on the weekend" Steven said "I will probably upload more than Connie because she has to revise her lessons and study for her exams" "Oh and before I forget thanks for 300k wow guys that's amazing ! You guys are amazing everything is amazing!" Steven says to the camera very excitedly "We love you guys byeeeee" Steven and Connie said in sync as they ended the video.

Again Connie was staying for a few nights.

"Well what should we do?" Connie asked bored out of her mind

"I don't know" Steven replied as he fell on to the bed making Sir Bearington fall off

"Steven I'm going to college soon let's do something" Connie said picking up Sir Bearington

"I know you're going" Steven sadly muttered

Connie sat down on the bed "I don't want to go Steven I wish you came with me"

Connie said as she started to cry

"Hey don't cry" Steven said softly "it's ok" he said as he wrapped his arms around her Connie started to cry even more as she buried her face into Stevens chest

"Connie please don't cry you're gonna make me cry" Steven said as his voice began to crack. Connie noticed and she stopped crying

"Sorry Steven" Connie sobbed

"It's ok" Steven said drying his eyes

They started to cuddle

20 minutes later

Connie was holding Sir Bearington

"You can have him if you want" Steven said "Really?" Connie said surprised "you love this bear" "So I love you more than this bear" Steven said as he kissed Connie

"Thanks Steven" Connie smiled as she kissed him back "Come on let's go to bed I think we're both tired" Steven smiled "ok" Connie replied

Short chapter again :/ sorry guys but I have so many ideas for when they're older so I want you guys to give me ideas for when they're younger thanks for reading

❤️❤️❤️❤️

P.S I promise I will make the chapters longer once they're older

Ugh I'm rubbish at writing this


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Today is the day" Steven thought as he got out of bed

Today the dreaded day Connie was off to college Steven was upset but he didn't want to show it though

He had a shower then he got changed into a pair of black jeans and a blue t-shirt with yellow stars all over it (Connie brought it for his 19th birthday) he brushed his curly black hair as walked down to get breakfast he just had toast.

He just stared at the floor he was in deep thought

"Steven" Pearl said softly Steven didn't even notice her "oh hi Pearl what's up?" Steven said as he snapped back to reality "Are you ok?" She said "Yea I'm fine" he replied.

Pearl knew about Connie leaving and she also knew Steven was upset "ok we're going go on a mission" Pearl said "I'll see you later" "ok bye" Steven sighed he cleaned up then he went back to his room to get the presents for Connie and his camera

He started vlogging

"Hey guys" Steven said "So today Connie is going to college so I decided to vlog it"

"I got Connie some gifts" he said as he showed the gifts "let's go get Connie" Steven said excitedly

10 minutes later

"Connie's here!" Steven said as hugged Connie "hey" Connie said to the camera "I got you some gifts" Steven said as he gave her the gifts "Thanks Steven" Connie said as she opened the gifts the first one was Sir Bearington the second one was a picture of Steven and Connie as kids Connie looked at the picture and she burst into tears "hey what's wrong?" Steven said worrying "don't you like it?" "No I love it" Connie said as she wiped her eyes "So what's wrong?" Steven asked "I'm just gonna miss a lot" Connie replied "oh" Steven said as he pulled her in for a hug they hugged for a while

"Do you feel better?" Steven asked "Yea" she replied

"Steven I've got to go now" Connie said shakily "oh let's go back to your house then" Steven said holding back tears "ok let's go" Connie said crying quietly

10 minutes later at Connie's house

"Okay guys Connie has to go now" Steven said as his voice cracked slightly

"Bye Steven" Connie said as she hugged him Steven hugged her back

"Don't forget your presents" Steven said "I've got them" Connie said starting to cry

"It's ok you will see me soon" Steven said as he gave her a kiss "Bye Steven" Connie said "Bye Connie" Steven replied he watched as she got in the car with her parents he waved to her she waved back

"Well Connie's gone" Steven sighed "And this is the end of the vlog thanks for watching guys and Connie if you're watching I love you bye guys!" Steven waved

Steven went home

10 minutes later

Steven got home the gems weren't back yet so he just went to edit his vlog he started to cry as he saw Connie in the vlog

A few minutes later he stopped crying

"You're a man Steven don't cry" he said to himself

30 minutes later

He uploaded the video as soon as he done that he got a text from Connie it read

"I'm here Steven I miss you already ❤️" he replied "I miss you to ❤️" they texted for hours Connie finally said "I've got to go to bed Steven love you" "goodnight Connie love you too" Steven said

He put his pjs on and he went to bed

Damn it took me 2 hours to write this but it's for you guys I might skip 4 years to when Connie comes back from college because my mind is totally blank for that part but as I said in the 3rd chapter I'm gonna make a new fanfic for the parts I missed but I want you guys to leave suggestions please stay cool guys :) ~Katie


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys I've aged up Steven and Connie again :/ (sorry) ~ Katie

Connie's age: 22 Steven's age: 23

Chapter 5

Connie had been back from college for a few months now and Steven asked Connie to move in with him of course she said yes.

Steven was thinking about marrying Connie one night when they were watching a movie

"Steven are you ok" Connie asked "huh yea I'm fine" Steven said as he snapped out of thought "you seem distracted" she said "no" he swiftly replied "ok" she said a little concerned

An 1 hour later

"Let's go to bed" Steven yawned "yea ok" Connie replied as she also yawned they both got into bed "Night Steven" Connie said "Night Connie" Steven replied they started to cuddle up together and they eventually fell asleep.

The next day Steven went to see Greg and Connie went to see her parents.

Steven wanted to tell his Dad something "hey dad" Steven said "oh hi stuball" Greg replied "what's up?" He asked "well... Dad I want to marry Connie!" Steven blurted out

Greg was shocked and happy at the same time "really?!" Is all he could say "y..e..s" Steven stuttered. "Well I knew this day would come so I wanna give you this it was for your mother but we decided not to get married as it might upset the gems" Greg said as he handed Steven a box with an engagement ring inside "you might need to get it made smaller for Connie" "Y.e..aaa .. Thanks dad" Steven said as he hugged him "I hope she says yes" Steven whispered to himself "bye dad" Steven said as he waved "bye bud" Greg said as he waved back

Steven went home and set up the camera on the tripod he pressed record

"Hey guys" Steven said "first of all Connie . !" He starts to talk about how he wants to marry Connie.

"Thanks for watching guys bye" Steven said as he waved he stood up and turned the camera off "right I need to get this ring the right size" Steven thought as he set out to find Lion "LION" he shouted a few seconds later the pink animal turned up "there you are" he said to the pink beast "I need to put something your mane" Lion grunted as he let Steven put the camera in his mane "thanks Lion I'll get you a lion licker I promise" as he patted his pink mane.

"Right now for the ring" he muttered as he went to get the ring the right size "I'll have it done in an hour" said the man behind the counter "ok thank you"

Steven went to see Greg again they just chatted just casual stuff like when he went on a mission and they captured a weird evil gem the size of jasper! They talked for the hour then Steven went back to the jewellery store "The ring is done sir" the man said "thank you how much is it" "$100" the man said "ok" Steven replied as he gave him the money.

He went home and he put the ring box (with the ring of course) into Lion's mane

Connie was home "hey where were you" Connie said as she walked up to him giving him a hug "I was with my dad" Steven replied as he kissed her "I saw you put something into Lion's mane" She said "oh .. Yeah ..um well it was a picture of my mom my dad gave it to me so I put in Lion's mane just to be safe" Steven replied "okay" Connie said unsure Steven changed the subject "Do you wanna watch a movie?" "Sure" she replied

Steven put on "Dogcopter 9 The Return" Then they cuddled up in the bed as the movie started Connie fell asleep within 20 minutes of the movie starting Steven was the only one awake actually he was wide awake he couldn't stop thinking about how he was gonna propose to Connie "Maybe I should take her out to dinner or do a picnic tomorrow? She loves picnics" He asked himself "then I'll propose to her after!" "I'll set up the camera as well but I have to hide it somewhere ..." He whispered "Steven who are you talking to" Connie said "I thought you fell asleep and I was talking to myself" Steven blurted out "I was asleep until I heard you talking" Connie replied "I'm sorry" Steven said as he started to hug her "do want cuddle?" "Yes"Connie yawned

They cuddled up together and they both fell asleep.

Hey guys I gave you a nice long chapter this time :) guys give me ideas when Steven proposes to Connie love you guys !❤️ ~Katie


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Steven was making Bacon and Eggs for breakfast and Connie was making the bed (as she usually does) Steven was still thinking about his plan "we can have a picnic tonight"he thought.

"Is breakfast ready?" Connie asked "almost" Steven replied then Connie got some plates out

A few minutes later

Steven served the breakfast they ate it (obviously)

"Hey Connie do you wanna go on a picnic tonight?" Steven asked "sure" Connie replied "ok I've got to err... see my dad!" Steven stuttered "he wanted me help him clean out his van" "err.. Ok?" Connie said concerned "he wanted me there early so I've got to go now" Steven said as he was heading for the door "bye" "bye" Connie said

Steven headed to the light house

"Where can I hide the camera?" Steven thought

Back at the house Connie was editing a video they made a few weeks earlier

"I wonder what he's up to he's been acting weird lately" Connie thought

"I'll go and find him once I've uploaded this video"

Half an hour later...

"Finished" Connie said as she sighed "now I'm gonna find Steven"

A few minutes later

Connie walked up to the lighthouse (that's where they always hang out)

"Steven!" Connie shouted "ah!"Steven screamed "You scared me!" "Sorry" Connie giggled "what are you doing here anyway?" "Oh well I .. Saw some flowers my mom made!" Steven replied Connie didn't look convinced

"Err ..Connie do fancy a picnic tonight?" Steven asked "umm.. Ok?" "Why?" "Oh I was just wondering" Steven blurted out "okayyyyy" Connie said confused

"I'm going back home are you coming?" She asked "Ok let's go home" Steven replied

A few hours later at the lighthouse

"Nice picnic Steven" Connie said "Thanks" Steven replied "Connie you know we've been friends for ages" Connie agreed "and we've been dating for ages yeah?" Connie agreed (again) "and you're part of my universe so Connie since you're part of my universe" Steven got down on his knee "how would you like to take the name" Connie was shocked "yes!" Connie shouted

He got up and he kissed her then he picked her up and span her around they laughed.

A pink light was seen and within a few seconds there was Stevonnie on the floor laughing

S: I'm so happy

C: I know I am too!

C: can we unfuse now ?

S: why ?

C: I want to try on the ring silly and I want to kiss you !

S: Ok ok let's unfuse

They unfused

Steven picked her up again and kissed her she kissed him back then Steven put her down he put the ring on her finger Steven then went to a bush and got the camera out

"Is that why you were up here earlier?" Connie asked "yep it was hard to hide this" "it took me ages to find the right spot" he said as he walked back to Connie "shall we go home fiancé" Steven smirked "Sure lets go home fiancé" Connie giggled

10 minutes later

"We've got to get a house as well so we can .. you know have privacy" Steven said

Connie giggled "ok Steven but I think we need to go to bed now I'm a bit tired of the excitement" Steven nodded

They went to bed they cuddled up together after a while they eventually fell asleep

2:30 am

There was a thunderstorm that night and Connie woke up (she is terrified of thunderstorms) "Steven" she whispered as she shook him "hmmm" Steven groaned "whaaaaaaaat?" "Listen" Connie said as tears fell out of her eyes Steven listened suddenly he heard thunder "oh" he started to cuddle her "it's ok" he whispered as lightning filled the room Connie buried her face into Stevens chest as she started to cry "it's ok I'm here for you" Steven said as he stroked her hair,she was shaking,Steven put the blanket around her.

3:00 am the thunderstorm stopped Connie finally relaxed and she finally got sleepy again they still cuddled then they both fell asleep

Hey guys it's Katie and I've been talking to MatthewSenpai and he is going to help me with this fanfiction so check out his fanfiction (I LOVE IT ITS SO GOOD sorry for shouting) hope you enjoyed ❤️ ~Katie

P.S the chapters will be slightly changed by MatthewSenpai


End file.
